titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Myra "Shredder" Carmykle (TT2)
Appearance Due to a genetic experiment accident, Myra is now a shark anthropomorph with tiger shark stripes. She has a shark's body (including tail and gills) and human arms, legs, and black hair. Obviously, being part shark, she is muscular with a lithe yet strongly built body. She has shark skin and two "earfins," in which she has two gold earrings. Street Clothes Labcoat, skirt and tanktop with glasses. Uniform Myra's uniform is a suit of power armor, styled after the MJOLNIR armor of Halo. This armor is her lifeblood on land, allowing her to actually breathe. It incorporates her fins as deadly blades along the exterior of her forearms and the tail fin. Also includes two hard case style pockets built into the upper legs, capable of fitting a .45 caliber pistol and 2 spare magazines each. Personality Despite her large size and imposing appearance, Myra is friendly and eager to help anybody who wants it. She often volunteers as lifeguard and works as an emergency surgeon in her normal life. She's gotten a mask that allows her to not go into a blood rage thankfully! Powers and Abilities Relationships Keera Angelos RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Parents Myra's parents seem like they meant well, but their research was what ultimately led to Myra's mutated form. Whether Myra feels any resentment toward her parents for this is unknown. She doesn't discuss her family often. Geoffrey "Techy" Geoff is Myra's brother and one of the people she's closest to. As another product of scientific experiments gone awry, he and his sister can relate to each other in many ways. They also share a love of video games and often game with one another during their down time at Titans East. Cyborg Myra was stationed at the West Tower, serving with the original Founders.Dock 12, Post #33 This, paired with the fact of how much help she needed from a techno-wizard like Cyborg, made the two of them fast friends. Kaldra RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- Born a human, Myra's parents and, inevitably herself, were scientists. Her parents were geneticists, isolating the genes in various creatures in an attempt to create new species by splicing them together. In the end this proved to be the downfall of the entire family. During an experiment gone wrong the three were all subjected to an overdose of small scale testing serums that they'd been using on labrats. It worked amazingly well, turning her parents and herself into hybrids of animal and human. She was an aquatic species though, so she quickly passed out. When she woke up in the ocean she had no idea where her parents were, or what happened. All she knew was that she had rough skin, a tail and fins. She had to learn everything on her own from that point on and has never seen her parents since, though when asked about it, she admits she may have seen them again, and simply not recognized them. She went from being a human to being an anthromorphic tiger shark, for all she knows they could be mice now. When she was approximately thirty years old she stumbled into one of the undersea Titans. Seeing her plight she was brought to the edge of the water, and after a while of negotiations, she was inducted into the Titans as a member. Due to her nature though she could not walk upon land, so Cyborg built her a suit of power armor designed to keep a layer of seawater on her skin at all times. Now she works with the Titans, doing anything the Founders ask, in thanks for helping her. Five years later, Myra has reunited with her supposed dead brother, and the two now work to perform medical and technical marvels to aid the titans. With the aide of her brother Myra is now able to walk on land without her armor, a specially designed 'water collar' that allows her to breathe and enjoy the surface again. It has it's one drawback: dry skin. But, it's a price Myra is happy to pay in order to walk around with her friends and not shake the ground with her steps. HEADING #1 ---- HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *"The Talk" *Welcome Home Party! *~Crash~ *Earth a la Mode *Metro's Emergency Alert *Overloaded *Ghosts from the Past *Lazarus, Part 3 *A Lonely Man Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes For all continuities of Myra "Shredder" Carmykle, click here. Category:Tabs